Demon
by Dissappear
Summary: Demon, freak... Demon is an abused mutant with a thirst for power rivaling any Slytherin's. She has wings and is looking for a safe haven, will she find one with the X-Men, or be forced to return for a war that is not her own. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**How many of these stories are out there, do you think? Oh well, anyway. I wanted to do this cuz I got bored with reading stories. My birthday was this week and I got the 2****nd**** movie. I watched it for the first time a few days ago and I just wanted to play around with the characters for a bit. They're not mine. Oh, and just pretend that Kurt talks in a German accent, cuz I can't type one. **

**I promised you a summary and here it is. **

**Demon, freak, whore... Demon is an abused mutant who has a thirst for power that rivals any Slytherin's. She is Harry's sister, younger by three years. She has amazing powers, but has been taught to hate and fear them. She looks for a place to control them, a safe haven of sorts. Will she find just that with the X-Men or be forced to return to England for a war that is not her own. T for child abuse and rape. **

Professor Charles Xavier prided himself in helping young people. As the headmaster of a prep school for mutants he thought that it was his job and duty to do so. So when he felt a cry of help in his mind that was not his, he couldn't resist going straight to Cerebro and looking for the owner. What he found horrified and shocked him to the core.

"LOGAN!" he called as soon as he had his hat off. "SCOTT! JEAN!"

They ran into Cerebro as fast as they could, "Yes, Professor?"

"I need you to go to the UK, Little Whinging in Surrey, to be exact," he said. "Now. A mutant needs rescuing and I think you are the best ones to do it. Quickly now, we don't know how much longer she has," Professor Xavier said. 'Are you there?' he called out in his mind.

'Yes,' a voice full of pain replied. Professor Xavier was relieved, she was still alive.

'My name is Professor Xavier. I run a school for people like us. People are coming to get you away from there.' He immediately felt fear. He found it easy to read her mind, thousands of miles away or not.

*People. I don't like people. People are scary. People mean pain. Maybe these people are nice people.* The thought was brutally crushed. *People aren't nice. Don't raise your expectations and they'll never be exceeded. People mean pain.*

He didn't want to give away any indication that he had heard it, so he thought to her, 'You will know who my people are because this man will be with them.' He sent a picture of Logan. 'He's a friend.'

The girl, for she had not introduced herself, heard a bang and a few crashes. It was summertime and there was no reason for them to not go as hard on her. She curled into a ball smaller than any thirteen year old should ever be able to go. Her harness was digging into her stomach even tighter than before, but she didn't care.

There was a bang right outside her door and the door shuttered. She curled tighter, they must be really drunk tonight.

The door swung open and a guy she had never seen before opened the door. He was really tall and had weird sunglasses on. She wished Harry were here. He would protect her. He liked her. He was nice to her, even if they were fighting right now.

He looked at her and his expression softened. He reached down to help her up. She flinched and he paused. She was shaking, her clothes were little more than tattered rags that hung off her body. Her pants were barely more than shorts and were ripped beyond repair. They were held up with a dirty piece of rope. Her shirt might once have been a color, but it was so faded and dirty that it wasn't anymore.

"It's ok," he said softly. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Scott," she heard someone yell, the man turned around. "Did you find her yet?"

"Yeah," he said calmly. "Come here, but not too close, she's scared."

A woman stood in the doorway of the cupboard under the stairs, laughingly called her room. The girl's eyes widened, but her face showed nothing. Her posture didn't relax. Fear was pouring off of her.

"Is she ok?" the woman asked 'Scott.'

"Does she look ok?" he asked.

Just then the one that she knew to be Logan came into the room. Her arms let go of her legs, and she stretched them out a bit, her arms stayed around her stomach though. She looked weary, as though she thought she might get hit, but she didn't expect it.

"What did you do?" the woman asked Logan.

"I didn't do anything," he said. He turned to the girl. "Are you ok?"

"My side hurts," she answered truthfully in barely a whisper. She could tell these people were American. There was an American kid at her school. They, in turn, could hear her prominent British accent.

"Let me take a look at it," he said, walking over.

She stood on shaky legs and moved backwards and fell against the wall. "You don't want me to look at it?"

"No," she answered the same way.

"Let's get you back to Professor Xavier. He'll know what to do," Logan said. "He can make your side stop hurting." He walked over to her to help her stand. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, but she stumbled.

He picked her up **(like he did with the mutant near the end of the second movie) **and she grabbed the shoulders of his uniform so tightly her knuckles turned white. He didn't feel anything there. For that she was grateful, she was terrified of what would happen to her if someone found out what her harness kept hidden.

He set her down on one of the benches in the X-Jet. Her hands immediately gripped the edge of the seat. She looked more relaxed by the minute, but she still looked about as relaxed as they would in the presence of Magneto. Her hands were no longer gripping the arms of the chair so hard. The blood was starting to go back to her fingers. She was still more comfortable with Logan than the rest of them and no one could figure out why.

She was more comfortable in the air than she was on the ground. On the ground she felt trapped and chained (figuratively, even though she was most of the time). She still felt trapped, as she still had her harness on, but she felt freer than she did before.

Logan sat next to the girl, she was alright with this. If anyone else had done so it would have been terrifying but she felt connected to Logan somehow, as if she had known him before.

"So, kid, what's your name?" he asked.

She looked startled. She had never been called anything like that before. She had been called names, of course, but he didn't seem to be insulting her. "Jaymie," she said.

"I'm Logan," he said.

She nodded and yawned.

"Go to sleep," he said. "You're safe here." And she did.

They eventually arrived at the X-mansion. They took her up to Professor Xavier's office. "My name is Professor Xavier," he said. "Who are you?"

"Jaymie," she said.

"Would you show me your ability?" he asked. She looked scared.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "She said her side hurt earlier," Logan said.

"Let me see it, my dear," Professor Xavier said, wheeling towards her.

She lifted the very bottom of her shirt so it showed about an inch of her skin. It was deeply bruised, almost black. There were a bunch of cuts on it too. There was a strip of pitch black about level with her bellybutton that could barely be seen. She put it down as soon as everyone had seen it for a second. She didn't think anyone had seen the black strap of her harness. It was hurting her side, but she couldn't take it off or loosen it.

"Oh my god," Jean said in disbelief. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

"They obviously did something to you!" Logan said.

"Nothing," she repeated.

Scott gave them a look that said 'Drop it.' They did, but brought up a new topic.

"Will you show me your ability?" Professor Xavier asked.

She looked at Logan and sent him a message. 'Why won't they leave me alone?'

He looked straight at her. 'Because we need to know your mutation before we can help you with it.'

"I don't need any help," she said aloud. She winced and took her weight off her left foot.

"Your pain says otherwise," Professor said.

"Pain is only a message."

"It seems like all calls are on hold," he said. "You need to be looked at."

He tried to read her mind again. *No doctor! I don't like doctors. They might see my... Oh my god. He heard that…* she blocked him out. "Don't read my mind."

"I wouldn't think of it," Professor Xavier said. "Let's bring you downstairs and see what we can do about that bruise.

They walked into a room that looked a lot like a hospital room. This immediately put Jaymie on high alert.

"It's alright," Professor Xavier said. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Jaymie was instructed to sit on the hospital bed and they looked at her left leg.

It was swollen and purple, most likely broken. They set it and she barely winced. It was as though she had had this done before, several times.

When they felt her side she winced. "We need to check that out," Professor Xavier said. "Take off your shirt so we can see the damage.

"N-no!" she said. The word felt weird on her tongue. "I-I can do it."

"That's alright, Jaymie, we can do it," the professor said. "Take off your shirt."

She squeezed her eyes shut and did so, the effect was nauseating. The most obvious thing was a harness around her entire torso, there were a bunch of hooks and clasps and it seemed like it was for someone to take off of her, she couldn't take it off herself. But other than that, her ribs were clearly defined. Each one was impossible to miss. There were burn marks everywhere, little cigarette burns, and her entire torso was black, any healing bruises that might be there were covered by new, darker ones. There were slashes everywhere, strangely missing the harness. The places shown by her clothes were bad, but not awful like her stomach.

The first thing that Jean did was unclasp the harness. Jaymie let out a sigh of relief. It felt so _good_ to be out of the harness again. Jean couldn't help staring. There were lines of lightly bruised places crisscrossing over heavily bruised ones. The lightly bruised places were where her harness protected her. You could tell the harness was on too tight for too long.

"What is this?" Logan asked, plucking a black feather off of her shoulder.

"Feather," she said.

"I can see that, but where's it from?"

She didn't answer, she just let her wings open. They were beautiful, pitch black, skinny (like the rest of her), and about 13 feet overall. She knocked something over with her wings and she curled into her ball with her wings protecting her.

Jean, Scott, and the professor had no clue what to do. Talking soothingly wasn't working and she wasn't listening to anything. They had tried everything they had thought of.

Logan had an idea, but he wasn't going to share it with the others. He had dealt with a few abused kids before he came to the mansion and this seemed like one of the cases that the kid needed physical contact. He walked over and started rubbing her wings.

Jaymie was shaking. She was terrified. She had broken something. She wasn't supposed to break things. She felt something touch one of her wings and she flinched. It pulled away for a second then went back. It… didn't hurt. It felt kind of good. She moved the other wing a little so she could see what was up. Logan was rubbing her wings.

It was a weird feeling, almost like the first time she had gotten a hug from her friends. It felt good, but she didn't know what to do.

"It's alright Jaymie," Logan said. His rough voice was unusually comforting. "No one here is going to hurt you."

She blinked. That thought had never occurred to her. Pain was a constant in her life.

He put a blanket around her shoulders. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked softly.

She looked in his face for any sign of anything that might make him take the offer away. He looked completely serious. "Jean, can you get her a shirt first?" he asked her without looking at her.

She nodded and left the room.

"What do you want to eat?" Logan asked. "Do you want some soup or something?"

She nodded, she really was hungry. Jean came back with a black shirt with 'Aeropostale New York 1987' on the front, a belt, and a pair of skinny-jeans. "One of the other girls outgrew these, I cut slits in the back of the shirt for your wings." Jean handed her the clothes.

She pulled the shirt over her head and pushed her wings out the back. Then she put on the pants, they were loose but the belt held them up.

They walked to the kitchens. It was late, but they all thought she needed food. She didn't think so, she could go a couple more days before being really hungry, but they had asked and she was a little hungry.

They had wanted to put her in a wheelchair so she didn't have to walk but that idea was put out of their minds when her eyes flashed red and she calmly stated, "No" when they brought it up.

She seemed to not be affected by her bruises and broken bones as she jumped off the hospital bed with the gracefulness of a cat and waited for them to go in front of her. Her face seemed to look better by the minute as though the bruises were healing super fast. But… that wasn't her mutation. It must be a trick of the light. She seemed to even smile a bit, or at least frown less.

She walked into the kitchen behind Logan. There were two other mutants in there and she immediately donned a look of cool indifference. She was at ease with the three people who saved her, and they seemed to listen to the one in the wheelchair. He was the one who sent them to save her. The new mutants looked up at their approach.

"Bobby, John, what are you doing here?" the Professor asked.

Bobby held up his ice cream. John said, "Eating. Bobby couldn't sleep and he woke me up and dragged me down here."

"This is J..." Jean started.

"Demon," she interrupted.

"What?"

"Demon. Name's Demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**How many of these stories are out there, do you think? Oh well, anyway. I wanted to do this cuz I got bored with reading stories. My birthday was this week and I got the 2nd movie. I watched it for the first time a few days ago and I just wanted to play around with the characters for a bit. They're not mine. Oh, and just pretend that Kurt talks in a German accent, cuz I can't type one.**

**And I just want to say thanks to Purple 'N' Blue Wings. I really appreciate it and dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you like!**

**I wanted to add a new element to the story that I didn't think of- bad Dumbles, Weasleys (minus the twins and Bill or Charlie [poll on profile]), Hermione, Sirius, and Remus-grey Tom Riddle & co.-manipulated Neville, Luna, Harry, Daphne, Weasley twins, and Bill/Charlie.**

"_Demon. Name's Demon."_

They stared at me and I stared back. I don't trust people. "Well, I'm John or Pyro," the one with the darker hair said.

I nodded. Pyro, fire, doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

"I'm Bobby Drake, call me Iceman," the one with the brownish blonde hair said. Genius names, huh?

"John, I hope you haven't burnt anything too valuable recently," the professor said.

"Nahh, just a bunch of not valuable stuff," he said.

I smirked. I liked this guy. He started lighting his Zippo lighter and putting it out. I've always been fascinated by fire. It calls out to me.

I have my own Zippo, it's black with a white butterfly wing on it (see .). Mine, yes, come by legally… not so much.

I took it out and shook it to catch his attention. It's a good thing to have.

We smirked. I had a small ability for fire, I wouldn't get burned and I could keep a small fire going in my hand. I couldn't control it, but it was a gift.

"Do you have a fire ability too?" he asked.

"Small one," I said. I grabbed the fire and kept it going in my hand.

"That's where I was at your age. Don't worry about it, you'll get better," he said.

I nodded and sat at the far side of the table from them, while facing everyone. John looked suspicious. I think he knew.

I realized my wings were tight against my back, years of habit showing there, and let them go. There was no reason to hide them here. I checked for any… negative feelings from the two mutants and found none.

I shouldn't have worried, Logan would have protected me.

"Whoa…" Bobby breathed.

"Nice. Can you fly?" Pyro asked.

I frowned, "Don't know."

"Your family didn't let you?" Bobby asked.

I grimaced at the word. Pyro shot him a look. "Her family was like mine," he said. Bobby nodded. I finally understood. He knew, not how bad, but he _knew_ that they hated and hurt me. He said my family was like his. They must have done some of the same stuff to him. I shuddered, hopefully not all the same stuff.

"How did you get the bruises on your face?"

"Fists."

"That bad, huh?" Pyro asked. "Mine was pretty bad too. Was it your dad?"

I shook my head.

"So your mom did this?" he asked. I shook my head again.

"Uncle," I said.

"Your uncle?" he asked. I nodded. "That must have been bad.

I wasn't used to having someone other than Harry caring about me like that. It felt kinda nice. I looked at him with careful eyes. He was still a guy, and the only thing guys (other than Logan and Harry) had done was hurt me.

Pyro grimaced. He looked at them, "Remember Jaide?" he gave them a meaningful look and their faces contorted in disgust.

Logan started growling. The tips of claws poked through his knuckles. This scared the hell outa me so I did the only thing that seemed natural. I backed into the corner and curled into my protective ball. It was smart, and Harry taught me how to do it when they got really bad on us. Yeah, your back would get messed up, but it would be less likely to kill you. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my wings around me.

"Ahh shit! Logan, put your claws away, they scare Demon," Pyro said. The growling stopped and I heard a sound like metal sliding against itself. I heard footsteps stop right next to me. Pyro said in a soothing voice, "Demon. Look at me." I opened my eyes just a little bit and made sure that my wings were in the position to close back up if anyone tried to hurt me. "No one here is going to hurt you. No matter what happens, we're not going to hurt you."

I looked at him. He was kneeling in front of me at about three feet away. I knew from experience that it would be harder for him to catch me if I decided to run and it considerably lessened his speed and strength. But I wasn't going to run. He was probably faster.

I looked at each person, they were in all in a nonthreatening position. Logan looked apologetic. Jean had her arms at her side and so did Scott. The professor was being as nonthreatening as he could in his wheelchair. Bobby was just sitting there looking like he had no idea what to do.

"It's alright," Pyro said in the same soothing voice. He slowly raised his hand and started stroking my wing. It was different than when Logan did it, this time his fingers pushed the feathers away and went straight to my actual wing. It felt really good, so I relaxed a bit, letting him continue.

I stretched my wings out and lay my head on the wall. I didn't know how I would sleep without my harness so I just sort of let my wings just lie on the ground. I was reeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally sleepy.

I yawned and let my head drop. I stopped breathing.

**Narrator's POV**

"What happened?" Pyro yelled. "She's not breathing!"

Jean started doing CPR and Scott, Logan, Pyro, and Bobby looked scared. The professor said, "Get aconite and arrow grass leaves."

"Aren't those poisonous?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but it's the only way to counter this. I had feared Albus Dumbledore was medaling in her life from the moment I found the address. Now go quickly!" he said. "She has less than a day. She's not in danger until 12 hours pass. There's an unlikely chance she'll wake up after that. She won't wake up after 24. If we get the poisons before 12 hours, nothing that is lasting will happen to her."

Jean ran off to get the herbs. "Is there anything we can do?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Logan, go put her in Eva's room. Put her on the extra bed. The thing she needs is rest," the professor said.

She started breathing very shallowly. Only enough to keep her alive.

Logan looked unhappy that they couldn't do more, but dutifully picked her up and carried her to the feral mutant's room.

"Hey, uhh… Eva?" he called out to the pitch black room. He knew that there were purple paint splatters in random places in the walls, but he couldn't see them.

Shocking blue eyes opened. "You know to call me Fiáin," she said.

"Where's the extra bed? We've got a knocked out mutant here and she needs it."

The blue eyes blinked and a light came on to show a black room with purple paint splatters. There was a full bookshelf taking up an entire wall and a desk at the end of the bed the mutant was lying on. The desk had an impressive pile of books on it and a computer was closed on it. There was a Victoria Francis painting of a witch with a cat in a tree on the wall. The beds were twin beds with black and purple silk covers.

The really weird thing is the mutant. She was about 5'5" with black hair and natural purple in it. She yawned, showing abnormally sharp teeth.

Logan put Jaymie on the black bed. "Tell me if she wakes up."

"Has she been poisoned? She doesn't look to be breathing," Fiáin stated.

"Yeah," Logan said. "She was. The professor wants to give her poisonous plants to cure her. He's finally gone insane."

"No, if it's what I think it is, he's right," she said. "My sister told me about it. When did the symptoms start?"

"About five minutes ago," Logan said.

"She has about 12 hours before it's unlikely she'll wake up," she said.

"How come everyone else knows this but I don't?" he asked.

She just looked at him. "I suppose someone's getting the monkshood and arrow grass leaves?"

"Aconite and arrow grass leaves," he said.

"It's the same plant."

"Oh… I knew that."

She turned off the lights, a clear dismissal. The only light came from the hall.

Logan walked out.

Fiáin frowned. She hoped this one survived. She wanted a roommate but never got one for some reason. She snorted, they probably thought she was intimidating.

She turned on the light to keep watch on the new arrival. If it was the spell she thought it was then she would have nightmares until she woke up, and even after that she'd be tired for a week or so. It was a very dark spell, the nightmares causing actual pain and injuries. Fiáin could see a cut forming on her lower arm.

"Look at you, you're a right mess, aren't you?" she murmured as she bandaged the wound on her new roommate's arm. She saw a new wound bleeding through her shirt on her side. She lifted the mutant's shirt to bandage it. She was shocked and horrified by the sight under it.

She always felt the need to help abused kids, having escaped and overcome abuse herself. She could see that the bruises were fading, they would be gone in seconds.

"What happened to you?" she asked, expecting no answer.

The girl whimpered in her sleep and turned on her side. The cut on her side was healing and fading already.

It only got worse after that. At one point during the night Fiáin had to keep the mutant still before she woke up anyone else. Fiáin was sure that the mutants around them had woken up, but they had the decency to not stand at the door staring, as she was sure the British wizards would have. That or they were scared of her.

About two hours had passed before Jean came into her room with the monkshood and arrow grass leaves. "The professor said you would know what to do with these," she said.

Fiáin nodded and took the poison. She put her computer on her bed and set up a collapsible cauldron on her desk over a small flame. She put two cups of water in it, as it was a small cauldron, and took out a bezoar and ground four arrow grass leaves and set them in the water. She stirred counterclockwise twice, and clockwise once. Then she put one bulb of Homeopathic Aconite (any type would work, but this would get the best results) in the potion and put the same bezoar in and watched as it turned pitch black, then silver. When it was silver she took it off the fire, went over to the whimpering mutant and put the potion in her mouth. She rubbed the mutant's throat to help her swallow and winced as the mutant started twitching and half screaming, half moaning. This was said to be the most painful part. The mutant hadn't screamed once, she must have extremely high pain tolerance.

Her eyes fluttered then opened.


	3. Chapter 3

How many of these stories are out there, do you think? Oh well, anyway. I wanted to do this cuz I got bored with reading stories. My birthday was this week and I got the 2nd movie. I watched it for the first time a few days ago and I just wanted to play around with the characters for a bit. They're not mine. Oh, and just pretend that Kurt talks in a German accent, cuz I can't type one.

And I just want to say thanks to Purple 'N' Blue Wings. Remember Fiáin? I forgot to say that this is a character based on her… sorta.

I wanted to add a new element to the story that I didn't think of- bad Dumbles, Weasleys (minus the twins and Bill or Charlie [poll on profile]), Hermione, Sirius, and Remus-grey Tom Riddle & co.-manipulated Neville, Luna, Harry, Daphne, Weasley twins, and Bill/Charlie.

_Her eyes fluttered then opened. _

I stared at the people above me for a minute, frantically searching for something familiar.

The redhead… cupboard, jet, Logan! Where's Logan?

There was another mutant, I think, right next to my bed. She was 15 or 16 with long black hair with purple in it, she had cat ears, _cat ears_, and was smiling a rather catlike grin. Her eyes were blue with slits for pupils. The only thing average about her was her height.

I looked around the room. It was definitely _not _what my aunt and uncle would call normal. I actually liked it. The room was black with purple paint splatters, there was a _huge _bookshelf taking up an entire wall. At the end of the other bed there was a desk with a computer and a big pile of books on it. There was a painting of a witch with a cat in a tree. It looked almost like a Victoria Frances one, but I couldn't be sure.

The two women were the only people in here. I wanted to ask where Logan was, but questions were against the Rules. Some might defy the rules, but I knew better than that. My worst scar is from asking a question.

"My name is Eva, call me Fiáin," the one with the cat ears said.

"Jaymie, Demon," I said. My wings were positioned uncomfortably under me.

"Do you remember any of your dream?" Fiáin asked.

" Yeah. A guy said he was going to take me away," I said. "I don't want to go away!" this wasn't technically a lie, only a half truth. I worded it carefully, having become adept at the art at age eight.

Here's what really happened. Voldemort decided to block the curse so he could talk to me. He taught me to reign in my emotions. Then he tried to get me over to his side in the war. When I refused he cast Crucio for a few minutes and then he sneered and said my father would come to take me away from Professor Xavier's.

"Don't worry," Jean said. "You won't have to leave until you're ready."

I tried to stand up.

"I don't care how much you've been through, right now you're going to be tired from whatever poison that was, and the blocks on your magic have broken," Jean said. "You can get up tomorrow."

I shook my head and tried to get up again so Fiáin took out her wand (it was waaaaaaay different than Harry's, hers was black and had ruins carved into it) and muttered a spell and I couldn't maintain my grip on consciousness and it slipped away.

When I woke up, I was in the same room. There were different clothes on the foot of my bed, black skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt with a heart on the side and blood splatters coming from the heart. I kinda liked it, so I put them on, using the belt to keep the pants up because I was still way too skinny for a normal person.

I knew I wasn't normal. I have a photographic memory. I remember every taste, sight, smell, sound and feeling I have ever come in contact with, whether I like it or not. I know how to block memories for the most part, but it doesn't always work.

The next thing I noticed was the power! It was fizzing and bubbling beneath my skin, its desire to be let out was consuming me. I ran outside so I wouldn't break anything.

That was when I let it out. My powers sang as I used them. I did the first thing that came to mind, create a space to learn control. Trees sprang up and created a sort of barrier, the only way in through a vine door which only I could open, the trees twisted and formed together in one huge tree (see profile). Inside the tree, it was like a mini house made completely of organic materials, there were 9 different levels, each containing one or more rooms. There was a kitchen (the vines would do the cooking and cleaning it was as though they were alive), a bathroom (near the top with a giant bathtub), a master bedroom and a guest bedroom (both with private bathrooms on the same floor), a two floor library (fully stocked because paper is made of trees and the ink is from berries, and complete with desks and chairs), a dining area (with a beautiful wooden table and chairs), and a living room (with a space for a television). But on the ground level, there was a room filled with weapons (guns [every type you can imagine], knives, swords, missile launchers, nun chucks, bows and arrows, and every weapon you can imagine organic or not) and there was a door leading to a basement. The basement was huge. It was about twice as long and as wide as a NFL football field and there were all types of training facilities here. It was heaven.

I felt more than heard people coming to my home. Home… I never thought I would have one. I put the thought out of my mind and went up to face whoever was coming. I grabbed some fruit from the vines before I went to the door.

"Hello," I said opening it. "Sorry about that. I think my magic is a little excited about being used."

Logan, Fiáin, Jean, Scott, Pyro, and the one they knew of as 'Storm' were there. "Jaymie?" Logan asked. "That was you?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… you can come see what it did if you want to." I think I was doing a very good job of being normal. Inside I was terrified.

They nodded, still looking shocked.

I lead them through the house, making the vines wave at them as they passed. "I'm probably breaking about ten wizarding laws here, but you're not muggle so it doesn't count." I felt like I was rambling. "Here it is, my name's Jaymie Demon Potter and I am a witch and a mutant. Harry Sirius Potter and Gabriel James Potter are my older brothers, twins and Gabriel Potter is the boy-who-wouldn't-die or whatever they're calling him now. He rid the world of Voldemort (some creepy serial killer targeting muggleborn witches and wizards) when he was seven. Me and Harry didn't so we got sent off to our aunt and uncle. When I was born, Dumbledore (so called leader of the light) put a block on my mutant abilities and magic that came off after a particularly nasty incident last year. Dumbledore wants me to be one of his pawns and Harry and I argued for a while, because he actually wants me to do it, then he took off to one of his friend's houses knowing damn well what would happen if he did. Two weeks after that, you found me."

I was in the master bedroom, which I claimed as mine the minute I saw it. "Make yourselves at home."

I stood next to the door, not really knowing what to do. They looked around in amazement.

"You did all of this?" Fiáin asked.

"Well… kinda. Sorry about leaving the room," I said. "I don't think you would want this tree in your room."

She smiled, "No, I don't think so."

"So… anybody hungry? The vines made strawberry smoothie, I can't make meat here, and it's hard for them to make good food," I said.

We all went to the kitchen and grabbed the strawberry smoothie in cups of bamboo. It was delicious and I made sure to thank my house.

We went back up to the mansion to find Professor Xavier, and even though she had said it was magic, they wanted proof.

I happened to know that Professor Xavier was related to Albus Dumbledore. A squib (*cough*cough* _blocked_) nephew of his. He grew up in the magical world hated for his lack of magic and he didn't like pure wizards. Mutant wizards or witches were rare, and accepted as regular mutants at Xavier's. Fiáin was one, her magical aura was the same blue as her eyes.

We walked to the professor's office.

"Professor," I said, inclining my head respectfully to the powerful man in the wheelchair. "It seems I have broken through some bonds on my magic."

"Your magic?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, sir, my name is Jaymie Potter and I am a half-blood. My mother was muggleborn and my father pureblood. Both firmly on the side of the light. They worship your horrible uncle, sir. I am ashamed to say that my brother does as well."

There was a spark of interest in his eyes, "I was under the impression you had two brothers," he said.

I felt my anger rise and my eyes turn to chips of forest green ice. "That _thing_ that saved the wizarding world is not my brother." He looked shocked. "Make no mistake, I am against the dark wholly and completely. I just don't like the current light of Britain. I'm sure Fiáin would agree."

Fiáin looked up at mention of her name. She hid her emotions well, but her aura showed amazement.

"I see. And you would like to remain here, because this is a safe haven from wizards and witches?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, and I would also like to attend the summer classes at the Salem Academy of Magic like Fiáin does," I said.

Fiáin looked shocked. Professor Xavier looked pleased. "I see you have telepathy," he said. "Good, very good. It seems like you are like Jean and myself."

I nodded. "Yes, sir. One year ago my mutant powers broke the bonds," I said. "A particularly nasty incident." I did not elaborate and I repressed the instinct to wince or shudder.

He nodded. "I understand."

"My brother and me had a huge row a few months ago," I said. "He doesn't like me anymore."

"Why wouldn't he like you?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I'm a mutant." We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Sir, in a dream one a person said he would take me from here. He said you would let him because you don't like magical people."

He looked into my eyes, "I don't like regular magical people, as I'm sure you know why, however, we think of magical mutants as mutants with a few more powers."

I allowed myself a small smile in relief. "Thank you, sir." No matter that I showed barely any relief, inside I was drowning in it. It was euphoric, intoxicating. I put a mask back up. I had never felt it before for something like this. Someone wanted me. I let down my mind barriers for a minute, finding it difficult to contain.

You could see the happiness with a hint of pity on the telepaths' faces and I immediately closed all connections. I don't need anyone's _pity_.

I felt something on the edge of my consciousness. Alarm bells were going off in the school so the professor told me to follow Fiáin, because she knew what they meant.

"It means someone unexpected has come onto the grounds," she said while running. "We need to get, ah here." She banged on a wall and it slid open revealing a tunnel. "We're the first ones here, and I'm the oldest, so I get the com device. Demon, count how many people we have."

Fourteen other mutants came in to the tunnel. The ones I recognized were Pyro and Bobby.

Fiáin still had the com device so I guess she was the oldest.

I concentrated on 'feeling' what happened. I could sort of tell what was happening by listening and feeling the energy of the air part for wizards.

"This is Aurors Potter, Black, Longbottom, Shackbolt, and Tonks," Potter said. "We demand you give up Mutant 19457!"

I paled and grabbed the top of my arm, this didn't go unnoticed by Fiáin. 19457… that was my number. I listened harder.

"And why would you think we have them?" the professor asked.

"Because we tracked it here!" Potter yelled. "Now hand it over!"

"I am sorry, but I am running a school here, I have no time for your ramblings about mutants that we do not have."

"If you run a school, where are the children?" a rich deep baritone voice asked.

"They're on a field trip, the 16 year olds just finished reading Chocolat, by Joanne Harris and every year the 16 year olds read a novel set in a different country and everyone goes there," he said. He's a great liar. There was silence for a moment then the professor continued. "You do know that Legitimacy is against both the American and British laws, don't you? As aurors I'm sure you would."

I heard Logan's heavy footsteps. "Got a problem here, bub?" he asked. Logan, even without his claws, is pretty intimidating.

"Logan," the professor said. I could hear in all of the student's minds, 'Don't make a sound and do **NOT** come out. You are supposed to be in France.' "Not now. This is my nephew, Logan." Outright lie.

"Tell us if you find it. Here is a picture," a female voice said. I could feel a flare of anger from Logan. I sent him a mental ping, 'Keep calm.' I siphoned off the edge of his anger. 'You don't know me.'

"I will," the professor said. 'Don't worry. I would never give you up.'

I sent back, 'Don't let them take me.' I had subconsciously curled into my ball. So much for normal.

"Demon," I heard Fiáin whisper. "Demon, what's wrong?"

Someone touched my head, and I flinched and tensed up, but it didn't stop. Another hand started rubbing my back. Eventually I relaxed and opened my eyes. Pyro was rubbing my head and Fiáin was rubbing my back.

"It's ok," Fiáin whispered. "Whatever they did to you, it's over now."

What they're doing to Remy however, is another matter.

Fiáin elbowed Pyro and he said, "Yeah, if any of them come close, I'mma burn them alive."

I looked at him and asked, (very childishly), "Promise?" then I tensed again. It was a question.

I was surprised when Pyro chuckled and Fiáin glared at him. "Promise," they said together.

We waited until the professor said in our minds, 'Come to the cafeteria, we need to tell you all something.'


	4. Chapter 4

How many of these stories are out there, do you think? Oh well, anyway. I wanted to do this cuz I got bored with reading stories. My birthday was this week and I got the 2nd movie. I watched it for the first time a few days ago and I just wanted to play around with the characters for a bit. They're not mine. Oh, and just pretend that Kurt talks in a German accent, cuz I can't type one.

I wanted to add a new element to the story that I didn't think of- bad Dumbles, Weasleys (minus the twins and Bill or Charlie [poll on profile]), Hermione, Sirius, and Remus-grey Tom Riddle & co.-manipulated Neville, Luna, Harry, Daphne, Weasley twins, and Bill/Charlie.

We all walked to the cafeteria, Pyro and Bobby warding off like two bodyguards. I felt connected to Pyro like an older brother. It was instinctual.

We walked into the cafeteria and when I saw Logan I relaxed. The professor sent me a mental message, 'Jaymie, could you and come up to the front?' I walked up and found Fiáin and four redheads walking up too. I stood with Fiáin on one side of Professor Xavier with the middle redhead with a burn scar on his arm.

"I know that you all know Bill and Charlie Weasley, our art teachers, and Fred, George, and Fiáin, your fellow students, and some of you have met Jaymie, our new student. But they have a secret," he said aloud. "Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George are wizards, and Fiáin and Jaymie are witches." He let the discontent stew for a moment. "But they are also mutants on the run from British wizards. You know Britain's opinion on us." There were growls from a few mutants, including Logan, and murderous looks on most. On a select few I could see fear. I could see revenge playing on a few faces, to my extreme horror one of those faces was Pyro. I kept my face an emotionless mask. "I expect that you will say nothing of this and hide them if the need arises."

Some people's opinions were so loud that it was painful. The main thoughts were 'Why would we sell them out to people who hate us?' and 'I'm not going to sell out Fred/George/Fiáin or any of the rest of them.'

"If you have a problem with this, come to me," he said. "Thank you."

We all went back to our regular activities. "Come on," Fiáin said. "Let's go shopping."

"I don't have any money," I said.

"It'll be charged to the school, there's a huge fund for it," she said. "What type of clothes do you like?"

"I… I like black combat boots and black skinny jeans and shirts like this one," I said.

"Cool. I'll get Rogue and Storm and we'll go," she said.

"Rogue?" I asked.

"Bobby's girlfriend," she snickered. "The one with the blonde in the front of her hair."

I nodded. "I can hide my wings," I admitted shyly.

"Good, it would look weird for you to wear a coat."

We found Rogue and Storm in the library and went out to the garage. Fiáin and I sat in the back of the black Porsche 911 turbo and talked about what stores to go to. She suggested Hot Topic.

Once we got there, she took me around getting anything I showed the slightest interest in, and a bunch of things I didn't. We went to a bunch of stores like Hot Topic and bought more than I've ever had put together. She bought me some gothic combat boots and a bunch of skinny jeans and an insane amount of shirts. Rogue, Storm, and I just carried around the bags.

We had a problem when we got to the car. All of Fiáin's purchases wouldn't fit. I used a notice-me-not charm and shrunk the bags. That was when all hell broke loose.

I saw out of the corner of my eye a flash of red and I pushed them down to the floor. "Don't get hit!" I hissed.

The first thing I did was give the wizards massive headaches. They were all clutching their heads. I was out for the count until I let them go. There were about thirty of them so I couldn't keep them all for long. I didn't think that one of them would be able to throw off the mental torture. One of them hit me with a body bind. That threw the rest into action. Storm created a storm and it started to pour. I struggled through the curse, but I couldn't break it.

They hit Rogue first, then Storm, Fiáin put up a great fight, being really hard to hit with her speed.

Eventually there were no more of us left to fight. Potter walked over and kicked my side. I could do nothing. He tore off the part of my shirt covering my upper arm on my left side. There, branded on my skin, was a phoenix making a circle around three letters. POP

"This is mutant 19457," he said smirking. "I thought it would be harder. I'm rather disappointed."

**NO ONE POV**

Magneto watched as the mutants he intended to recruit walked to their car. They were with one of his good friend Charles's precious X-Men.

He wanted to see how they did in a fight, so he held off the Brotherhood mutants when the fight erupted, but quickly realized the enemies of the mutants were _not_ fighting fair. He held back his mutants as they beat the mutants, he was a master strategist and wanted to lure them into a false sense of security.

Sabertooth, Victor, was growling. He usually wouldn't be bothered by this unless… ah, his mate was down there.

He watched as they ripped one of the girl's sleeve, and his anger spiked when he saw that a mutant, one of the elite in the world, had been branded like a common cow.

"This is mutant 19457," the man with black, messy hair, brown eyes and glasses. "I thought it would be harder. I'm rather disappointed."

"Go Victor. Save your mate, we'll cover you," Magneto said.

Victor struck with lightning fast reflexes and killed with precision. In 30 seconds he killed twenty of forty and the only surviving ones were Potter, Black, Shackbolt, and Tonks. They would leave with the message to not come near the mutant population again under threat of painful death. Victor went to his mate, the one with the purple hair, who got up, waved a stick and the rest of them could move. Magneto was curious about the branded girl, but now was not the time to ask.

Eric sighed. He wished he was talented the same way Charles was, but he had learned to deal. At least when he manipulated you, you would profit in the end. Unlike Dumbledore who only cared for himself.

He walked over to the Branded Child and leant next to her. Her stomach would bruise at the very least and he was pretty sure at least one of her ribs was broken.

"Child," he said. She flinched. "Child, you're hurt. Let my friend help you." She was still shuddering so he told Mystique to come over. "Can you tell if she has anything other than bruises?"

"Yes, her rib is fractured. It's a hairline one though, so if she doesn't move much for the next few days," said the blue skinned mutant.

"Thank you, my dear," he said to her. "Sleep now. Don't worry, when you wake up this will be all like a bad dream. You can tell me later."

He stuck a needle with a sedative into her arm and noticed that the others were sedated too.

"Come on, let's take them to the base," Toad said. He had killed the most humans, aside from Victor.

**JAYMIE POV**

I woke up to a warm and comfortable bed, so I didn't open my eyes, but I snuggled in deeper. I'd had this dream before. I was content to just lie and enjoy the warmth.

It wasn't long before Fiáin shook me awake again. "Storm's been put in a separate room from all of us. She's using her powers against them."

"Can I talk to her? To try to get her to see reason?" I asked. "It will do no good to fight whoever's here. The last thing I remember is someone telling me to sleep. He liked to call himself Magneto."

"Yeah, he's the one who planned the attack on the world leaders… and almost succeeded. He's the bad guy," she said. She seemed uncertain though.

I shrugged. "You seemed to like the Feral one though."

She blushed.

I smirked. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!"

I felt around with my mind, and found a mutant outside our door, as though standing guard.

"Ooh, lucky you! Your Feral crush is standing guard for us! How sweet," I teased her. She squeaked indignantly and I stuck my tongue out and ran out the door.

I ducked behind the confused Feral that Fiáin liked. "Hide me!" I said. "There's a killer Feral with a secret after me!"

He chuckled and I hid as Fiáin ran past. "So…" I asked as I saw him watch her. "Do you like her?"

He looked sheepish. "That obvious?"

"Only to a mind reader," I said. "If you promise not to hurt Fiáin, I'll teach you to protect your mind. Please don't hurt her."

"Don't worry, I won't," he said.

"You're a nice guy and all, but I don't want to see Fiáin hurt." I ran after Fiáin, knowing I'd find her somewhere near the library or the kitchen.

On the way I found Storm's room, not locked, but she was in a straightjacket. Her eyes were white and there was a storm in the room.

I knocked, and her eyes returned to their natural color. I opened the door. "Storm?" I said.

"Jaymie! Get me out of here!" she said. I walked over and tried to undo the claps and found that I got a shock.

"I can't. They made it shock people without a code," I said. "But they only put you in a straightjacket because you tried to kill them."

"Because they're evil!"

"But they were acting in self-defense, if you don't hurt them they won't hurt you," I said. "Magneto and Victor seem nice… but I did threaten

**~*~*~*~*~*TIME LAPSE~*~*~*~*~*~***

"I grew up being tested on because I had no wizarding powers. They couldn't find anything because my magic was blocked by Albus Dumbledore. So were my mutant abilities," I said. They told me their story, so I'd tell them the full version of mine. The only person who knew the entirety of it was Remy. My Remy. Remy was the mutant in my cell at the Headquarters, and he warmed up to me as soon as I was thrown in there, bloody and bruised. He helped me bandage the cuts. More on that later. "My mutant abilities broke free on my twelfth birthday. Do you want to see what I can do?" I asked.

Magneto nodded, "Or you can tell me if you feel more comfortable that way."

"It's alright, but I need a shirt with slits in the back. It'd ruin Fiáin's shirt," I said. "Did you get my shopping bags? I could cut a slit in one of the shirts in there."

They gave me one of my shopping bags and I pulled out a grey Muse Resistance shirt that I liked and my knife. I cut huge slits in the back and changed into that one. I pushed my wings through and opened them. "Beautiful," Magneto said. "Can you fly?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Well we'll just have to find out, won't we?" he said. He lead us through the door and into a forest.

"Try climbing a tree and gliding to the ground. Victor will catch you if you fall," he said.

I climbed up a tree and stood on the highest branch I knew would hold me.

"Don't be afraid, extend your wings all the way. When you feel comfortable, try flapping," he said.

I extended my wings and let them hang, then I jumped and extended them. It made me go forward, towards the ground and I flapped. I rose a little, so I flapped so my wings almost touched on the upstroke. I rose more… and I flew. It wasn't a pretty, graceful flight, but it was a flight. I started to get the hang of it and soon I was swooping and twirling and gliding soaring and flying.

"Would you come down?" Magneto asked. "I'm sure you are hungry."

I heard it on the wind. I angled downward and started descending, quickly at first than more slowly as I got closer to the ground. I aimed for where no one was standing and then when my down stroke would touch the ground I dropped into a crouch. "I need to work on my landings."

We all sat at the big table in the kitchen of the house we were staying in. We were eating whatever we wanted. Quicksilver really liked cooking, so she made everything. I got a grilled cheese and some fries. Childish, maybe, but yummy.

"How did you like flying?" Magneto asked.

"It was brilliant! I felt well, free. I could go anywhere I wanted to, like I could fly and keep on going and the only things holding me here were my friends," I said. I had milk and there was chocolate sauce on the table so I took some, poured it into my milk. I reached for a spoon and started stirring.

Everyone looked to Magneto, (who shook his head) then me. I was stirring my chocolate milk. Then I took a long sip. "Did you do that?" Fiáin asked.

"Do what?"

"Pull the spoon towards you," she said. "Like, magnetically."

"I don't think so…" I said.

"Put it back down and try again," she said.

I did, and what do you know, the spoon shot towards my hand.

"It looks like Jaymie has a new ability," Magneto said.


	5. Chapter 5

How many of these stories are out there, do you think? Oh well, anyway. I wanted to do this cuz I got bored with reading stories. I watched it for the first time a few days ago and I just wanted to play around with the characters for a bit. They're not mine. Oh, and just pretend that Kurt talks in a German accent, cuz I can't type one.

I wanted to add a new element to the story that I didn't think of- bad Dumbles, Weasleys (minus the twins and Bill or Charlie [poll on profile]), Hermione, Sirius, and Remus-grey Tom Riddle & co.-manipulated Neville, Luna, Harry, Daphne, Weasley twins, Bill, and Charlie.

"_It looks like Jaymie has a new ability." _

I could all of a sudden feel their powers, I could use them if I chose to do so. I cocked my head at Mystique. "I didn't know that you could change into other people," I said. I changed into a replica of her than said in her voice, "I can use any of your powers. It's intoxicating." I changed back to me. "I like your power the best, Fiáin. Do the claws hurt as they come out?"

"Every time."

I shrugged and continued eating, content to play with my powers later. Right now I was hungry.

I was playing with my new powers in the sky later when Magneto called me, Storm, Rogue and Fiáin to see him. Storm and Rogue were treated fairly, if a little coldly, but they were on opposite sides of a war. Magneto was a wanted man. I could tell that. He had tried to turn the leaders of the world into mutants and the X-Men stopped him.

I didn't know why he was wanted, if I were human and someone wanted to make me mutant I'd say 'Hell yes!' but they want to imprison him for it. The world is fucked up.

He told us we were to go back to the X-Mansion so the professor would stop worrying about us. I wiped Rogue and Storm's memories and created images in all of our minds of our capture, containment, and then we'd escape.

Magneto gave me a cell phone with one number programmed in it. It was B for Brotherhood.

I showed Mystique a mental picture of a British person and said her name was B. Isabella if anyone asked.

Storm was in the lead, being very stealthy. We'd get out, all of the Brotherhood were at a rather important meeting with a mutant. We had to get some injuries to show we were fighting. None too bad though.

Fiáin and I smirked. She was adjusting well to the fact that we were no longer attached as firmly to the X-Men. And I was pretty sure that the Victor person was her mate… although neither was admitting it.

We finally got back to the X-Mansion and we went straight to the professor. Me and Fiáin were in states of shock until the professor broke through to us. We had agreed on this before.

The professor looked at us worriedly, "Are you alright children?" he asked.

"Magneto got us. They locked us up! He tried to get us to join him, but even Jaymie, who's been with us for a week tops, said no immediately," Storm said.

I was staring at a blank space on the wall. 'Are you alright Jaymie?'

'I'm fine,' I said.

'You can't use that on someone who can read your mind.'

I showed him false images of beatings for refusing to show my power. Sometimes Fiáin was in there too. It unblocked some of my memories that I held behind huge barriers. I held my head as they exploded over the connection.

There were definitely images in his head. I closed the connection and fixed the barriers. "Sorry sir. My bad."

"It's alright, my dear. Just a bit of an overload," he said.

I looked at him. "Can Fiáin and I take a rest?" I asked. "I need to be unconscious for my healing ability."

He nodded and I led Fiáin up to our room. We set up privacy wards and sniggered at how easily they bought it. Then we went to more serious matters.

"How's the EMP coming?" I asked. EMP stood for European Mutant Plot.

"Pretty well. We should be ready within the week," she said.

"I need to spend more time on the jet. Just so my plan will work," I said. "I need to find Remy, even if it kills me."

"Remy?"

"Gambit, my brother in all but blood. He might be somewhere in New Orleans, he's Cajun," I said. "I hope he's in New Orleans."

"How do you get Remy from Gambit?" she asked.

I shrugged and walked to the jet. I sat in the corner right next to the door and used someone from the school's power to make myself invisible.

I sat there going through people's minds, very shallow most of them. I stopped on a mutant reading a book and started reading with him.

He was reading a good book called 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief.' He had just started.

Jean came a while later looking for me and found me with her telepathy. She came over and put her hand on my shoulder and that startled me into view.

"I didn't know you could disappear," she said.

"I couldn't," I said.

"But you just did."

"My new power showed."

"You can turn invisible?"

"I can use other mutant's powers." I changed into Mystique, then I changed into Logan and cut my leg with my knife to show I would heal. "I gained everyone's power the moment I set foot in your building. I came to sort them all out."

"That makes sense. It's time for dinner."

I got up and followed her out. I found an empty table and sat there, not eating, trying to figure out how to find Remy.

I felt a presence beside me and looked up. Logan was there. "Rough day?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Almost got caught by wizards, then got caught by Magneto." I shivered. "Hurts. Wouldn't let me sleep."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"My healing only worked when I was asleep."

"Worked?"

"Your healing works when we're awake. New power is to use other mutant's powers."

He nodded and we ate in silence. I debated over whether to tell him about Remy, but decided not to. Not even the professor knew about Remy.

Later that day they told us we would go on a field trip to the museum tomorrow. I could care less. I don't like museums. But… it would be nice to get out of the mansion again. Maybe I could convince Mystique to come meet me there as B with some random mutants as her 'parents'.

I smiled. I'd get to see Mysty again.

Mysty was my one of my favorite mutants, second only to Fiáin and Remy. Magneto came right after her.

I pulled out the cell phone and called the number. "Hey B," I said.

I heard a British accent say, "Jay-Jay! What's up?" Mysty!

"You'll never guess where I am."

"Hmm. Let me. Like, Kazakhstan?"

"Where?"

"Kazakhstan,"

"Uh… no, America!" I said.

"No way! Me too! My family's like, on vacation here."

"Really?"

"Yeah! How'd you get there?"

"People came to take me out. Did you know they accept mutants here?"

"So your relations…?"

"I never asked."

"Haha don't ask don't tell."

"Yeah…"

"Did you hear they caught that Magneto guy?" she asked. Oh no! Magneto's caught!

"No, how'd they do it?"

"Tranquilizers. Crude, but effective." They stuck him with tranquilizers like an animal! I was going to kill him.

"How'd you find out, this stuff isn't even on the news yet!"

"Daddy took me camping and we saw it happen. We were in the trees watching as they stormed his house."

"Wow."

"They put him in a glass and plastic prison, no metal at all. Because he can like, manipulate it and stuff."

"How stupid, couldn't he just like, get the iron from their blood or something?"

"I don't think there's enough."

"Good," I lied. I hoped that she would get the message. Sedate a guard and put iron in his blood.

"So, how's it going over there with all the mutants?"

"It's great. We get fed three times a day and there's a soft bed to sleep in at night. Life is good."

"That's awesome!"

"Do you think you could get your family to come to the museum tomorrow?" I asked. "I'm at a school and they're taking a trip there."

"Cool! I'll meet you there. What time?"

"Say… 11ish?" I asked.

"Yeah, perfect! Cya later my sister," she said.

"Cya," I said. I closed the phone.

"Interesting conversation?" Logan asked.

"They caught Magneto," I said. "B just found out."

"B?"

"Isabella Black, Bella, or B." We decided on the name earlier. "My best friend."

"I gotta go tell the professor."

"Cool."

I thought about using Cerebro… but then they would realize Remy's a thief. Would they turn him in?

They put on Pirates of the Caribbean for us to watch and ordered pizza and popped popcorn. Afterwards we went to bed.

I had a nightmare that night. I was back in my and Remy's cell. Remy was trying to charge the bars so they'd explode. They came in and took Remy and he wouldn't stop screaming and screaming.

Then Fiáin, Logan, and Mystique were in my cell and one by one they were taken and their screams joined Remy's. It was horrible. And then… it just stopped. One by one the screams faded until only Remy was left. Then he stopped and I tried to get out and I couldn't.

Fiáin woke me up. "Nightmare?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"It was Remy… and you… and Mysty… and Logan. We… we were in the… the institute," I said. "In my and Remy's cell." I was still recovering from the institute. Somehow the Order of the Phoenix passed themselves off as a group of scientists and got rights to do whatever they wanted to mutants. In Britain there are animal protection laws, but not mutant protection laws.

"Shh… It's alright, you can tell me."

"And… and they came and took all of you… and they... they made you scream so loud Fiáin. Then it stopped and you didn't come back. And I couldn't get out of my cell. And… and they killed you!" I said. I couldn't stop a few tears escaping. "Just because you're Mutants. They want to see what makes us tick."

"They'll never find you here," she said, hugging me. "Don't worry. Even if they did, Logan'd kill them before they even saw you."

"Thanks."

"Come on. Let's go get some hot chocolate. Rogue always did it for me when we were roommates," she said.

I followed her down to the kitchen and watched as she made the hot chocolate. When she gave me the mug she looked me in the eyes. "Logan and I will never let anything happen to us or you."

"Thank you, ma soeur," I said. I always reverted to Cajun French/American when I was scared, Remy taught me it and said I'll be a little piece of Cajun in me. I said, Thank you, my sister.

"You're welcome. Now, I hate to be like Professor Summers, but we have to get to bed, or else we'll miss the trip," she said.

I nodded. The hot chocolate had made me sleepy.

We got up and went to bed.

When we woke up it was morning. I'd had no more dreams, nightmares or not.

We dressed and went down to the cafeteria. Fiáin lead me to her table, and I was happy to see that there were two other people my age there.

"These are Bobby, Jubilee, Colossus, and you already know Rogue, and Bellatrix Malfoy," she said going around the table. Then she got to the boy sitting next to me. "Regulus Lestrange."

"You aren't magical," I said, seeing their auras were not magical ones.

"Squibs. We ran away to America together when we found our mutations," Bellatrix said. She took off a headband that she was wearing and cat ears stood up on the top of her head and a tail snaked up behind her. Regulus smirked and his ears turned pointed, his teeth became pointed, his hair became messier, his features became sharper and a wolf tail showed itself.

I let my wings show and we hit it off immediately.

"What do you think about the trip we're taking today?" Bellatrix asked. She preferred to be called Bella so she wouldn't be compared to her aunt.

"I don't like museums, especially with live displays. It's just not natural," I said.

"There aren't any live displays but we can break off from the group any time we want to," Regulus said.

"I don't want to listen to them go on and on about how the Neanderthals died out," Bella said.

"We can just stay in the food court," Regulus said.

"Sure," I said. "I don't like museums anyway and I have to meet a friend there."

"Introduce us, will you?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

How many of these stories are out there, do you think? Oh well, anyway. I wanted to do this cuz I got bored with reading stories. I watched it for the first time a few days ago and I just wanted to play around with the characters for a bit. They're not mine. Oh, and just pretend that Kurt talks in a German accent, cuz I can't type one.

I wanted to add a new element to the story that I didn't think of- bad Dumbles, Weasleys (minus the twins and Bill or Charlie), Hermione, Sirius, and Remus-grey Tom Riddle & co.-manipulated Neville, Luna, Harry, Daphne, Weasley twins, Bill, and Charlie.

We had broken off the group as soon as we entered the museum. We just sat in the cafeteria, talking about anything and everything except our pasts.

I saw Mystique as a British girl and I ran over and hugged her. "Seduce Magneto's guard then use the tablets in your pocket to sedate him. Use the syringe full of iron and shoot it into him. Magneto will do the rest." Then I let go and said, "B, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Jay-Jay," she said. "How's Mutant High been treating you?"

"Oh, same as normal school treats you. These are my new friends, Bella and Regulus. Guys, his is B… er… Isabella," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Regulus said, extending his hand and when Mystique shook it, he touched his lips to her hand.

Mystique looked at him as though this happened every day. She said, "What powers do you have?"

"I'm part wolf and she's part cat," Regulus said.

"And Jay's part bird…" she said. "I gotta go, my parents have a meeting. Text me!"

We hugged again and she left.

"Yeah, that's my friend B," I said. "I've known her for years." I didn't like lying to them but they would react badly if I said that was Mystique.

Just then Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro came in. Pyro spotted me and made his way over.

Pyro just dropped into the seat next to me.

Bobby asked, "Mind if we sit here?"

"Nope," Regulus said.

Bobby pulled out Rogue's chair for her then sat down next to her. We talked for a while and Pyro clicked his lighter. We looked up when two brothers came over about a light for a cigarette.

"Can I have a light?"

"What?" Pyro asked.

"My brother asked you a simple question," one said.

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick?"

"Because I can," Pyro said. I smirked and Regulus and Bella chuckled.

"Can I have a light?"

Pyro clicked his lighter open and stared at the flame. Then he clicked it shut. "Sorry can't help you out, pal."

"John, knock it off," Rogue said.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, for her?" Pyro chuckled. "I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited."

"I don't think she's getting excited."

"If you say so," I said. "But you can tell she totally likes him."

One of the guys smiled down at Rogue, she looked over him and snorted like, 'You think that's going to get this?'

"Bobby, why don't you shove off, we're trying to have a good time," Pyro said.

"I think you're the only one having a good time," he said.

One of the guys grabbed the lighter and lit his cigarette. "Hey!" Pyro said.

I lit my own lighter to give Pyro something to work with, but let him fight this one.

"That's real cute man," Pyro said. He was pissed. No one messes with his fire and gets away with it.

"What are you going to do?" the first one asked. "Suddenly you're not so tough."

He took a puff on his cigarette and squinted a bit. Pyro winked and his cigarette fire grew then went down. It caught on his jacket and singed his hair. He fell back and tried to get the fire out. Bobby used his ice ability to put out the fire. Everyone looked at us like, 'Who are these freaks?' then they froze… they just stopped moving.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue asked.

"I didn't do this."

"Anyone know who did?"

There were varying answers of no.

"I did," Professor Xavier said. He wheeled in. "And next time you feel like showing off… don't."

People were silent for a few minutes. Then we heard the news return and all looked up to the TV.

"We now return live to Washington where there's been an attack on the president. Details are still coming in, but we know neither the vice president nor the president have been hurt. Reports say the attacker may have been a mutant."

"Professor, I think it's time to leave," Professor Summers said.

"I think you're right."

The ride back was silent. I opened a mind-chat channel with Pyro. 'I screwed up, huh?' he asked.

'I could've wiped them given ten minutes! They screwed up, not us,' I said.

'Thanks. I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?'

There was a part of my dream I didn't tell you. Pyro was standing in the cell across from ours. He was just sitting there… and his skin melted away and his muscle did the same. His skeleton grinned at me and said, "Run." And then I woke up.

'Nothing.'

'Can't use that on the master.'

'Oh, look. We're here.'

'We'll talk on this later.'

We walked inside and I could feel the somber mood.

"Classes are canceled."

I put on a movie and settled by the door with Fiáin. I told her about the phone and told her to text Victor. About halfway through, I slipped out into the jet. Logan had left this morning, and Fiáin was probably only going to talk to her mate.

I grabbed a blanket on the way and fell asleep in the jet. When I woke up we were in the air.

I yawned and looked at who I was with. Storm and Jean. They looked back at me and I looked at them.

"Hello," Jean said. "What are you doing here?"

"I fell asleep. I feel safe here and with Logan. Here is second best."

"It's too late to take her back, we're here," Storm said.

"What are you doing?"

"You mean 'we'."

"Fine, what are we doing?"

"Going to find the mutant from the attempted assassination attempt on the president," Storm said.

"Cool."

They landed the jet and we walked up to a church. It was dark.

Jean blew opened the door. And we walked in.

"These are the coordinates," Jean said.

"GET OUT!" we heard a popping noise and a few German words.

"He's a teleporter, must be why the Professor had trouble locking onto him," Jean told us.

"We're not here to hurt you!" Storm yelled. "We just want to talk."

"GET OUT!" and more German words.

"He abort yet?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "Sure you don't want to come down?" Storm's eyes turned white and lightning shot the beam he was standing on. They looked like they were enjoying this. The mutant fell, and I caught him before Jean could.

I glared. "I don't like seeing mutants hurt. You've scared him enough." I don't mind seeing humans hurt. Mutants on the other hand, are a different story.

"We weren't going to hurt him."

"He reminds me of Remy. I will kill for my brother." I turned to the mutant. I'd only been comforted by Remy, so when I comforted this mutant, I started to use a few French words. "It's alright, mon ami, I am a friend."

"What about them? They are mean," he said.

"They are meaning no harm. They are my friends," I said. I set him on his feet. "You are in pain. I can feel it from your arm. What happened?"

"They shot me," he said. "There was so much shooting, and fear. And then there was only pain. Maybe he is testing me," he said, pointing at a statue of Jesus.

"Give me a few seconds. This will hurt then it will feel better," I said. Then I sued Magneto's power to get the bullet out. He winced then relaxed. "Don't worry, mon ami, the professor will help you. What's your name?"

"Kurt Wagner," he said. "What is your name?"

"Jaymie," I said. "Call me Demon." I opened my wings (now visible).

"They're beautiful," he said.

"Thank you. They've given me too much pain for me to think about them that way. It's good someone's getting some enjoyment," I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I overreacted. If I never had my powers blocked and my wings suppressed, I would have been at the Ministry Compound. The Order Compound is for squibs and mutants from wizarding families," I said. "I'm from Britain, they don't like us there. The Order Compound is definitely worse than the Ministry Compound. The Order Compound actually brands us. Usually on our upper arm."

"And you had this done to you?"

"Yeah," I said. I pushed my sleeve up and showed my burn. It was a Phoenix with the letters POP. "Property of the Order of the Phoenix," I informed him. "So we're easily recognized."

"You were branded…" he said in disbelief.

"Yup. Hot fire plus branding iron plus evil maniacs equals branded mutants," I said. "That's not even the worst part. No need to give anyone nightmares just yet. Anyway, why'd you attack the president? You don't seem to be one of those political activists that assassinate people."

"I tried to stop. I did. I could see it, but I couldn't stop it. It was like a bad dream…" he said again.

"What do you remember before you were at the white house?"

"Nothing, I was here," he said.

Storm looked at Jean. "I'd rather get him back to the professor."

"The professor?" he asked.

"Professor Xavier," I said. I liked being in control of situations. I liked Kurt too. "He's our headmaster and he's got amazing mind powers! He can do this amazing thing where he can freeze everybody!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, he did it earlier today in the museum!" I said. "Come on, the professor will help you with the memories if he can. If he can't I know someone who knows someone who can."

"Thank you," he said.

I nodded, "You're welcome."

We got onto the jet and lifted off. "What's your mutant name?" I asked him. "You know mine's Demon. That's Storm and there's Phoenix."

"In the Munich Circus they called me the Incredible Nightcrawler," he said.

"Cool! You were in the circus? What did you do?"

"Acrobatics," he said.

"So you're like, all flexible and stuff right?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Hey, Jean!" Storm called. "I found an active com device!"

"Where?"

"Boston, Bobby Drake's house."

"Iceman?" I asked. "He lives in Boston?"

"Yes, we'll be there in a minute," Jean said while Storm talked to Logan.

We landed in a fireball with police cars burning.

"Pyro lost control of his temper again and Logan got shot in the head. He's fine now by the way," I informed them. "Ooh look! They just blew up another car!" Rogue started to control the fires. "Aww, Roguie's messing up his fun!" I was slipping into a Cajun/British accent. Not seeing Remy was starting to get to me.

"Roguie?" Jean asked.

"I miss Remy, give me a break if I start talking like the person who practically raised me," I spat at her. I was still pissed at the way they treated Kurt. "And not in that way, he's only like, 20 or so. He's my frère aîné, mon protecteur. My protector."

She looked disgruntled and I looked at Kurt. "It's all right, little one. She meant no harm," he said.

"She treated you like that. You're one of us, we should not hurt each other."

"You talk as though you think mutants are better than humans."

"We _are_ better."

Just then the door opened and Rogue, Bobby, Logan, and Pyro came in. Logan and Pyro's scents were comforting, one smelled like wolves, the other like fire… chemical fire.

"Mutants smell funny," I said.

"We smell funny?"

"Yeah."

We were heading the rough direction of the mansion.

"What do I smell like?" Pyro asked.

"Chemical fire. Sorta like my Zippo."

"What about me?"

"You smell like the south… like humidity."

"What do I smell like?" Kurt asked.

"Incense and religion."

"Religion?"

"I don't know. Like dusty old tomes and old lady perfume and candle wax… damn that sounded insulting to religion. I didn't mean it that way! I'm just trying to describe it… it smells kinda good," I said. "Humans smell like mud." Humans… there are no good humans. I saw what happened in Bobby's house and that just firmed my opinion.

"They smell like mud?"

"Remy smells like playing cards and cigarette smoke and beer. It fits him." I've always been able to tell if someone's a mutant by their smell. That's why they started experimenting on me when I was five.

"I've got two signals approaching," Storm said. "Coming in fast."

"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet. Return with our escort to Hanson Airspace, you have ten seconds to comply," some human said.

"Wow, somebody's angry," Storm said.

"I wonder why," Logan growled looking at Pyro.

"I can take them out in ten seconds," I said.

"We don't want to kill them."

"Why not? They'll kill us," I said.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanson Airspace," the human said again.

"Lower your altitude now," another human said. One of the humans started jabbing downwards. Stupid humans thinking we'd just comply like that. We are the superior race, they just think they are. "Repeat, lower your altitude to 20,000 feet. This is your last warning." They started to go behind us.

"They're falling back," Storm said.

"They're marking us," Jean said.

"What?"

"They're going to fire!"

"Hang on!" Storm said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'mma skip the AN from now on unless I have something important to say. **

**Also, Kurt's like, way younger in this story… he's 13. And Victor and Logan look like they're 20. **

**This is a Victor/Fiáin story, and I'mma put up a poll to whether it should be a Logan/Jaymie story or a Remy/Jaymie story or a Kurt/Jaymie story. Or PM me if you want someone else.**

**And also, if anyone in this story speaks in an accent, just imagine it please! I CAN NOT write accents. **

**Here's a disclaimer for the rest of the chapters. **

_**I DON'T, NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER WILL OWN X-MEN OR HARRY POTTER… no matter how much I want them. **_

"_Hang on," Storm said. _

We buckled our seatbelts. I heard Kurt start muttering under his breath in German. I looked at him. He looked about twelve and he had blue skin with tattoos of angelic symbols. His yellow eyes flickered towards me. His teeth were pointed and were biting his bottom lip, almost drawing blood. He seemed so familiar. But I couldn't figure it out.

He was right across the aisle from me. "We'll be alright. And if we're not we'll teleport out of here."

"What about the rest of them?" he asked.

"I'll take Logan and Pyro," I said, they were in front of and behind me. "And you take Bobby and Rogue and I'll come back for Storm and Jean."

He nodded. "That way everyone gets out."

I smiled at him. "That's plan X. Plan A is that Jean and Storm fly us out safely."

"Plan B?"

"That we negotiate our way out. Plan Y is that we get captured and Plan Z is we die."

"I don't want to die."

"And you won't."

"But you said…"

"Plan Z is last," I said. "We do everything to keep Plan Z from happening."

"OK."

I smiled at him and whispered, "I think we have mutants on the ground. They will save us if need be. They think enough mutant blood has been spilt. They won't let us die."

"Why aren't they with you?" he asked.

"They have different ideas on mutant's places in the world. They think mutants are the dominant race."

He whispered, "What if I think that too?"

"It's the truth," I said. "We should be in charge. We're the next step in evolution."

He nodded. "I think they're right."

There was a huge jolt and we all turned there was a huge hole in the back.

Rogue flew out the back and both Kurt and I teleported out and grabbed her… at the same time, then we teleported back.

We were back in the jet. "Nice catch."

We nodded in thanks. I looked at Kurt and grabbed his hand. "We'll make it through. Don't leave us."

Just then we saw the ground, coming up fast. Just as we were about to hit it, the jet stopped.

"When will these people ever learn to fly?" Magneto asked.

I shrunk back into my seat, covering my stomach. It's a show of submissiveness, and of fear. I didn't feel it for Magneto though, but I had to show it.

"It's alright," Logan said. "We'll protect you."

Magneto turned to me, "I'm sorry, my dear, it seems that in my absence Quicksilver took over and she is fond of punishment of prisoners."

I looked at him with what seemed like fear in my eyes. He could see a twinkle of amusement.

"It's o-ok," I said. I put a tremor in my voice to show fear.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Jaymie," I said.

"What's your *real* name?"

"Demon," I said. "My wings." I spread them and anyone who hadn't seen them gasped.

"They are beautiful," Magneto said. Mystique nodded.

"Thank y-you," I said. We set up camp and the adults started talking around a campfire.

Kurt and I were just sitting and watching them. He didn't pry at my life and I didn't pry his.

Rogue sat down on the other side of Kurt. "Thank you," she said to us.

"Gern geschehen," he said. It means, 'You're welcome.'

She looked at the adults with us. "Can you hear what they're saying?" she asked us.

"No, but we can take a closer look," he said. We teleported up to the tree to hear.

"His name is Colonel William Stryker and he invaded your mansion for one purpose, he wanted Cerebro. Or enough of it to build one of his own," Magneto said.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Stryker would need the Professor to operate it," Jean said.

"Which I think is the only reason my old friend is still alive," he said.

"Oh my god."

"What are you all so afraid of?" Logan asked.

"Once Cerebro is working Charles's mind is connected to every living person on the planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group say, mutants for example? He could kill us all!" he said. Kurt and I looked at each other.

"Wait a minute, how would Stryker know where to find Cerebro in the first place?" Storm asked.

Magneto looked old for a minute. "Because I told him. I helped Charles build it, you know."

They all looked at each other. "Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion, even against a mutant as strong as Charles."

"So who is this Stryker anyway?" Jean asked.

"He's a military scientist. He's spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem," Magneto said. "If you want a more intimate perspective why don't you ask Wolverine? You don't remember, do you? William Stryker is the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones, it carries his signature. "

"But the professor," Logan started.

"The professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own, he gives you more credit than I do," Magneto said.

"But why do you need us?"

"Mystique has discovered plans of a base that Stryker's been operating out of for decades. We know that's where he's building the second Cerebro. But we don't know where this base is," Magneto said. "And I believe one of you might."

"The professor already tried," Logan said.

"Once again you think it's all about you," he said. Then he looked up at us.

The others followed his lead and Kurt and I smiled sheepishly and he waved. "Oh… Hello," he said.

We teleported down and were met with the stares of the adults. "Would saying 'sorry' help?" he asked.

"We didn't mean to snoop!" I said.

"We're not mad at you, children," Magneto said.

"We just need to take a look in his head to find the base you heard."

"Just try and relax," Jean said.

"This won't hurt him, will it?" I asked.

"It shouldn't," she said.

She put her hands around his head and you could see his eyes twitching and he started whimpering. I started going towards her but Mystique pulled me back saying, "It could be dangerous for him if she were to be disturbed now."

I gritted my teeth and nodded. Kurt gasped and his eyes opened. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt him," I growled out. I had a soft spot for mutants from experimental facilities.

"I didn't think it would," she defended herself.

"But it did! You should have stopped! If his time in there was anything like mine in the Institute it would take an insane amount of pain for him to make a sound! I can tell it was almost as bad as mine!" I yelled pointing at my head. "Come on, Kurt, I have something I think will help. Me and Kurt are sharing a tent. I can't be sure that you won't go torturing him with his memories otherwise." I gave them one last good glare and grabbed his hand and left.

I turned towards him. "I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry for reading your memories, but whenever I'm around someone I just get their powers and their memories. I can't help it!"

"It's all right," he said. "Don't worry about it. And are you sure you're alright with sharing a tent? I mean… wouldn't it be kind of awkward?"

"Nahh, I had to share a cell with a guy, he was my older brother in all but blood. I really talk like him, Cajun," I slipped back into my natural dialect. "But in England I had to be 'normal'."

"You don't have to be normal around me," he said. "It would be a bit hypocritical."

"Good," I said, not bothering to revert back to my British accent. "I like being different."

"I don't really. I can't go anywhere without people calling out 'Dämon!'" he said.

"I am a Demon, you can be my Dämon," I said. "Sorry, but I'm not going to call you Nightcrawler. It's what the normals called you. Answering to that derogatory and insulting name is just… not right. It's almost as bad as Freak."

"Is that what they called you?" he asked.

"That, among other things," I said. I decided to tell him some stuff. "I was passed off to my blood relatives every few months because of blood wards. There were mass murderer followers after them. For the other months I was at the Institute. It was really bad… they did bad things to me and Remy."

"Remy?" he asked.

"My brother in all but blood, the one who raised me," I said. "There were others there too. Jenny, a mother of four, a mother figure to all of us… dead, Peter, a brother to all of us, a prankster… dead, Maya, a sister to all of us, a storyteller… dead, Charles, a father to all of us, a carpenter… he's dead too. They were a family, a blood family, but they accepted us all as their family. Maya screamed so loud when she died…" I shook my head. "Peter's death was quiet. He was a good mutant, they said, he deserved at least that. Jenny only screamed sometimes. She was lucky. Charles screamed the loudest."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I didn't mean to get attached to you and Logan and Fiáin. If you get attached to someone it only makes it that much harder to watch them get taken from you," I said. "But you'll always teleport out, right? I couldn't stand it if they took you! You're too much like how Harry used to be. Then he went into the Magical World again and he… he started to hate me last year. He knew I was a mutant before that because I could smell if someone was a mutant or not. Then last year… he changed. My _family_," I spat the word. "Got to him. My eyes are naturally red and black. The iris red and everything else is black. Demon eyes." I lowered the glamour.

He looked up at me with his yellow eyes. The white part faded to black, "It seems that we are more alike than we thought."

I looked at him. Something as big as a damn broke in my mind. Colors and images flooded my mind and memories that I never knew I had.

The most prominent one is the one where the Dursleys went to Germany. They went to a circus in Munich and the Dursleys told me to stay out of the way. I wasn't to be seen with them. I walked into a circus tent and saw a human shape about my size in the shadows of what looked like a train car with the two long sides cut out and replaced with bars. I looked closer and saw yellow eyes peering out. I started working on the lock of the car, this was just cruel. I wasn't shown off to random people. I could tell this was a mutant.  
>"What are you doing?" a heavily accented voice asked. "It's special. It will only open with a key." I looked at the eyes, they were almost exactly like my real ones, but they were yellow instead of red. "<br>You shouldn't be locked up. Mutants like us should be able to live in peace."  
>"What's your name?" he asked.<br>"I'm Jaymie Potter," I said. "And yours?" I asked.  
>"I'm… Kurt Potter," he said. "How old are you?"<br>"I'm eleven. When's your birthday?" I asked.  
>"June 27, and I'm eleven too."<br>"We have the same last name… and birthday... how is that possible unless…" I started.  
>"We're twins!" we said together. Then there was a pop and an old man was at the door.<br>"You children were not supposed to meet," he said. Then he said some weird Latin word and I passed out. I woke up not remembering Kurt at all.

I could see something in his eyes. A spark of hate, I checked his memories to see if he was remembering. He was. "That manipulating old BASTARD!" I yelled. "I can't BELIEVE he would do something so horrible! How could he have kept my twin from me?" there were tears running down my face. They were tears of anger.

He hugged me. "I didn't remember before. I can't believe I have a twin!" he said. "I remember in the circus."

"Me too. I can't believe that someone Harry, one of our older brothers, trusted would keep something like this from me," I said. "Why would he take our memories to prevent us from figuring it out?"

"I don't know, I just don't know," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I don't know, I just don't know," he said. _

We talked late into the night about anything and everything. I told him about the magical world and he told me stories from the circus.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Logan. I was on my side and I had Kurt's arms around me in a protective embrace.

"What are you doing with Kurt wrapped around you?" he asked.

"I _was_ sleeping with my brother," I glared up at him. "And I'm still tired."

"… Your brother?"

"His name's not Kurt Wagner and he's NOT German. He's my twin brother, he was sent away because of his looks. The next time I see my parents and the Dumblebee I'mma punch them in the face for what they did to Kurt," I said.

Kurt chose that moment to wake up. "If I don't wake up on time, you're not going to shock me, are you?"

"Nahh, you'll probably get detention if you're late for class."

Kurt looked as worried as I felt, "And what is it that you do in detention?" he asked.

"Write out lines, do some of the worse jobs like cleaning the cafeteria… stuff like that," Logan said.

I blinked. "The detentions at my brother's school involve blood quills. Horrible things, those. Now get out, Logan, I need to change."

He left with a smirk.

I got out some dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with slits in the back and a black hoodie with a white heart and a knife sticking through it and the words (in beautiful white cursive) 'To love is to destroy'.

I turned around and found Kurt with his back turned. I smiled, "It's alright, Kurt, I'm decent."

He turned around. "Good. That would have been embarrassing."

"Do you have something else to change into?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked embarrassed.

"It's alright," I said. "I think Fiáin packed some guy clothes in the bag she put on the jet, give me a second."

I ran up into the jet and started pushing on the walls and a slot opened. I smirked and grabbed the backpack there. Then I ran back to Kurt.

"I found the backpack. There's a bunch of space there, Fiáin did an Enlarging Charm on the inside," I said. "There's something of every size and almost every style."

He smiled and grabbed a red shirt and some jeans. It suited him. "You look good. No offence, but purple isn't your color," I said.

"Thanks. And I didn't choose it."

We started bickering good naturedly while we, out of habit, started to make breakfast (me cuz I made food for the Dursleys, and Kurt cuz he's the only one in the entire circus who can cook decently). When everyone else was woken up by Logan, I had a full English Breakfast laid out on one side of the fire (on which we had cooked everything) and on the other side Kurt had a huge German breakfast. Fiáin really had outdone herself with the backpack (which is where we got all the foods). The German breakfast included bread, toast, bread rolls with cold cuts, cheese, marmalade and honey, eggs, coffee, tea, ham, salted meats, salami, liverworts, and other German meat based spreads. The English Breakfast included bacon, poached and fried eggs, fried and grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, fried bread and toast with butter and sausages, tea, baked beans and hash browns.

Everyone just stared as we pulled stuff out of the backpack adding our own little quirks to the menu. I was fond of fruit for breakfast, while Kurt liked pancakes and fried ham, we put ours on our side. Notice, we had done this in under an hour. Pyro tried to sneak a piece of bacon but I slapped his hand away without breaking stride.

Only after we had made the last bit did we turn to our small audience. "Have at it," we chorused.

Everyone grabbed a plate and got their favorite things. Kurt and I watched as their eyes widened as they realized how good it is. "How…?" Rogue asked.

"Practice," I said.

Kurt nodded. "They had us cook."

"Cuz we're good at it."

"Not that we minded anyway."

"We like it."

"It's calming," he finished. We smiled at each other, 'It seems we have a twin bond, dear brother of mine,' I thought.

He smirked. 'Oh, the fun we could have, oh sister of mine.'

"Oh, meet my twin, Kurt Potter," I said. "A Dumblebee took our memories when we first figured it out. Showing each other our real eyes broke the barriers."

They nodded, faces too full of food to answer.

We got onto the jet and the mood became more somber the closer we got to our destination. The rest of the people were in some kind of uniform (except Mystique, who could be in one if she wanted to be), Kurt and I were in regular clothes.

"If you try to put us in those we'll bite your hand off," we had said, I had sharpened my teeth for the occasion… that set them off trying to put us in them. So we got to go in regular clothes.

We saw a dam… a big dam. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"This is where Stryker is," Jean answered.

I nodded. It made sense. "So… can we kill him?" I asked. "If Remy's there, I'll kill him. None of you can stop me. I don't think Kurt _wants_ to stop me."

"You never told us who this Remy person is," Storm said.

"You don't need to know. Kurt knows, Fiáin knows some, Remy knows, yes, Remy knows, and I know," I said. "I trust us four people. The rest of you… not so much, Logan, I'll tell you later." He nodded.

I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it, but I did, I took a look into his mind. There were scenes flashing by.

Young Logan killing his real dad, someone called Victor helping him… calling him Jimmy. War. Diamonds. Metal. Killing. They were just flashes and I crept out.

They had already decided that Mystique would go in as Logan and then let us in.

"You kids stay here!"

"No," Kurt said.

"What?"

"No," I repeated. "You need those of us with teleporting abilities. What if the kids aren't where you can get them and you need someone to teleport you inside?"

"Couldn't you just teleport us inside?"

"Nope, we have to see where we're going, otherwise we could end up in a wall or something," Kurt answered.

"Oh."

I shook my head. "We're going, if you don't let us we'll teleport out of the jet and then we'll follow you inside. Your choice," I said.

They let us come.

Kurt and I talked about how we would find the mutants in here. I reminded him of how I can smell them. "Remy's not here," I said sadly. "He's not here."

Kurt looked at me sadly and sent loads of comfort over the bond. "We'll search for him after. We need to find the kids."

I nodded. "Logan, I'm going with Storm and Kurt, you can take care of yourself, right? I'm NOT loosing anyone else today. Give a tug on these if you're in trouble," I said, giving them all a necklace. "Made it myself. Put it around your neck and when you tug it, it'll teleport me to you if I want to go, if not, you to me."

They stared. "Don't worry," Kurt said. "Completely harmless."

'Should we tell them about when they're not?' Kurt asked.

'Nahh, cuz I think Logan is,' I replied. We started cackling. The people looked at us. I just laughed harder.

Mystique left. We waited. Kurt and I made puking faces behind Logan's back when we stopped laughing and that just made us laugh harder.

Finally the doors opened and we walked in. I'mma skip the next part cuz all it is, is a bunch of walking and knocking out people. I'll save you the boredom and skip to the part where we meet Mystique.

The adult's conversation was boring. So Kurt and I looked at the monitors. "Alright, over here is a big open space. And that must be Cerebro," I said. "See the energy being pulled towards it?"

"Do you think those are the children they were talking about?" Kurt asked, pointing to a different screen. "They're right here on the map, see?"

"Yeah, let's get Storm to come with us."

"Storm!" Kurt said. "Come on, we know where the kids are."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Come on."

Kurt and I raced down the hallways, I was sending out shockwaves to make sure no one would bother us. "Did you know I can do that?" I asked.

"No," Storm said.

I laughed. "This is too easy."

"And they think they're so smart," Kurt said. "Humans," he spat. I smiled, the personality changers were wearing off.

We were running towards the halls when the smell became stronger. "Here," I said. "They're right…" I pointed towards a cylinder popping out of the ground. "There."

We looked down the pipe and there were cries of "Hey! It's Storm!"

Kurt and I appeared in their cell and everyone backed up. "Come on, Logan's got a problem but he's too stubborn to ask for help. Quicker you move, quicker we save them."

I grabbed three kids and teleported them up to Storm and Kurt came through a millisecond later with the other three. "Stay here," I said to everyone but Kurt. I grabbed him and we were pulled through the portkey.

I watched for a second as the two feral mutants fought. Stryker had already left. I froze the two ferals. "Logan, this one is not acting on her own. It's a fate worse than death for someone as strong as she was. She says, 'Kill me' over and over again. She can't overpower the mind control. Even now it fights the control. I'll hold her, you cut off her head."

I let him go and he pulled out his claws and cut off her head. I let a tear slip. "It's sad what happened to her, and so many like her," I said.

We walked out the door to the room and started running towards Cerebro 2. I felt something in my head- pain, horrible pain clouding my thoughts. I pulled up my occlumency shields but it didn't help.

We all lay there holding our heads and suddenly it stopped. I smiled, "C'mon Kurt, we have to go out now."

"Wait…"

Kurt and I disappeared.

**My god guys, I am sooooo sorry. I got really sick and then had really bad writer's block. I know you waited and I really feel bad… PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND THE LATENESS!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Guys! I just got a p.m. from someone on another account! It's horrible! FanFiction's going to start sensoring our stories! Look.**

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,  
>lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex<br>scenes so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the  
>petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change .<br>org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
>Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content<br>including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.  
>someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so<br>that  
>we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,<br>don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people  
>participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories<p>

seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if  
>you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if<br>we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?  
>June 23rd. Remember it. Please! Fanfiction isn't going down without a<br>fight!

**So come on guys! Join the Petition like I have and end the limits about to be put on our creativity! I certainly don't want that. Do you? **


	10. Chapter 10

_I smiled, "C'mon Kurt, we have to go out now."_

_"Wait…"_

_Kurt and I disappeared._

Now, ya see, what I hadn't been telling you is that Kurt and I had been talking an awful lot in our minds. And we had come up with a Plan with a capital 'puh'. Both of us had been in horrible, abusive situations before this for our mutantness, and we knew there had to be more. Absolutely. We couldn't possibly be the only two in the world. We planned to save them with help from Remy… once we found him. I planned to hi-jack Cerebro… the first one, not the second one (that's destroyed anyway).

So I appeared in an old, abandoned, church. It smelled like incense. "Kurt!"

"Jaymie!" He was on a rafter. He poofed down and smiled at me. "Are we protected?"

"Of course we are. Charles Xavier cannot find us with his little Cerebro," I grinned. I am not this sweet little girl everyone thinks I am, but I am forced to act that way. But when you use magic to change someone's personality… it changes back.

Which I supposed was the sickly green light that seemed to be seeping through our pores, I thought nothing of it. If it was going out and my magic accepted that this was ok then it was ok. It wasn't draining my magic, because my magic was becoming stronger.

Kurt seemed startled at first, but when his personality came free from its bindings, and the tightness in his chest loosened, he relaxed.

"Kurt?"

"What?"

"I've been thinking that my name doesn't feel right."

"Mine either."

"What's Jaymie mean, supplanter? One who supplants? What's that even mean anyway?"

"I don't know. I think Kurt means wise council or courageous. We need codenames. With what we're doing people can't know our real names."

"Smart thinking. Maybe Kurt does suit you a little," I teased.

"Shut up!"

Our life passed normally, well, as normally as it could for us. We trained, scrounged for food, (not really… I usually got humans to just give us theirs), and we also finished schooling. Evidently we were both geniuses. Imagine that.

Another part of the Plan was… we were going to murder any human who had ever hurt a mutant because of speciesism, starting with Dr. Jerry Mendel, sicko doctor who had gotten the taste for experimenting on mutants from his grandfather, the infamous Dr. Mendel.

We also trained ourselves to be our approximation of ninja. We were able to focus our magic onto making us invisible. It barely touched our magical reserves (But we could do it without powers). Since we had no wands, we had to tap into wandless magic.

Our old names were buried. Our fingerprints were made nonexistent, magic made it so that no trace of us would be left behind anywhere we went. Every detail of what physically made me who I am, hair color, eye color, skin color, was forgotten by constant changing and sheer force of will. But my twin couldn't change.

One morning I woke up and my twin was gone. In his place was an almost photocopy of Harry. God I hated him. He… he turned against me! In two seconds I had him up against the wall and I was holding his arms over his head with one hand with my other arm at his throat.

"Wh-was? Zwilling... was mache ich falsch?" *Wh-What? Twin, what's wrong?"

"Wenn Sie mein Zwilling bist, was unser sicheres Wort?" *If you're my twin, what's our safe word?

"Tsuin watashiha," he said. I let him go. It was Japanese for *Twin, you are my everything.

"Twin… take a look at a mirror…" I said. I noticed a few differences. He was a lot handsomer because of his facial structures, and his eyes were the exact color of emeralds.

"Drop your glamour around your eyes please! I want to see if they've changed," I begged. "Please, please, please!"

"Alright!" twin laughed. The glamour dropped and his real eyes came out. They were yellow with black around them. My twin's eyes. They hadn't changed. I'm glad. If they had I would have felt alone.

"Twin, my back itches," he said. He had gotten less and less modest, so when he slipped out of his shirt with his back turned to me it didn't startle me. What did startle me was what was ON his back.

"Uhmmm… twin… you've got wings," I said.

He nodded, somehow not surprised. "I had a dream like that. But they're really itchy. Can you scratch them? Right in the middle."

I smiled and complied. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Should we plan the raid on Cerebro?" he asked.

"Sure! Powers or not?"

"Hmm. How about not, but only use powers if we get found out, yeah? … That was far too easy. Do you want to go in two weeks or so? I'm tired of waiting!"

"Yes," he said. "I would like to meet the famed Charles Xavier, I wonder if that is possible considering our current situation, planning breaking and entering after all." He grinned.

"Whatever," I said. "We could kidnap him… Fiain too. She's a friend of mine." I smiled sadly. "I miss her." We were lucky. Our wings flattened into tattoos, it looked like we got wings tattoos on our backs.

About a year had passed since the raid on Stryker's base.

Later that week we slipped on our torn jeans and I got on a black tank top and twin got on a black wife beater. I pulled on a little jewelry (all very useful, we had read Percy Jackson and made our very own transforming weapons) and a few weapons (for show). We were in a bad part of town. People would take advantage of two kids running around. The rest of the day passed by with torturing the lowlifes around town.

I snarled at a few gang members and they turned and ran. I loved it. They had heard my reputation. No killing, just horrible mental scarring. Me and twin had taken the worst thugs and beaten them up, left them hanging by their toes, upside down, completely pink and sparkly. Also with hairclips. And makeup. It hurt their pride more than actually hurting them.

I laughed. "It's great," I said to Twin. "They're all terrified."

"Scared of a couple pranksters. Dumbasses," he said.

I smiled. "So do you want to rescue that girl from apartment 2-B?"

"Sure. She's been called a freak by her family. I'm wondering if she'll be a mutant or not. Even humans don't deserve to be abused."

"I agree. Abusers are lowlifes. How shall we off them?"

"Poison. I don't want to touch it," he said. "I'll take care of that… that thing! You can steal the girl. I'll cause a distraction. You take the girl. Knock her out, drag her out a window and fly her to a hospital." He grinned. "I'll be by a few minutes later."

Three days later it would happen.

First he walked in the apartment, I waited one minute, then flew up to a window, invisible though. I appeared and tapped on the window. This girl and I, we had been talking for a few days. She knew to let me in when I knocked.

"Come with me! I heard from my side of town something bad was gunna happen to this building, you gotta come with me!" I pulled her to the window.

"Wait! I'm going to fall!"

"Not with me you're not!" I pulled her out the window, pulling her onto my back in mid air. I landed on my feet, but with the unexpected weight dropped to my knees. "Told you, honey, you're safe with me!" The girl was about ten. I could coddle her all I wanted. She was short and too skinny.

Two seconds later smoke started coming out the windows. "Hmm…" I said. "I wonder if my twin's home yet. I shouldn't leave him there alone."

"Huh?" the girl asked.

"Never mind," I smiled, still carrying the little girl on my back. "Let's go get you some ice cream, yes?"

"Ice cream? For me?" she asked.

I laughed. "Yes," I said. "What flavor is your favorite?"

"I don't know. I've never tasted it."

"Never tasted ice cream? My favorite is chocolate. I'll give you a taste of mi…" I cut off. "You know what? I think dippin' dots are better for this situation. There's a vendor a little ways away from here."

I got the girl dippin dots and dropped her off at a hospital. She wasn't a mutant. I could smell it. Then I ran back to the church. "Twin," I said as soon as I found him on one of the rafters. "I was worried when you didn't come out."

"Don't worry about me." He smiled. "They can't kill me. If my Hell didn't kill me, nothing can. You'd just bring me back, right?"

Oh yeah. I could bring back the dead, no biggie. Another bit of DNA mutating I guess.

"Of course. Let's get some sleep, yes?" I asked.

We curled up on an old mattress that we had found, the night was silent as the grave.

The week passed, and it was finally time to raid the mansion of Charles Xavier.

God, I hoped we weren't making a huge mistake.

**I AM SO SORRY! I am SOOOOOO sorry for the wait! I had almost a full chapter but my computer crashed and I didn't want to write it out again but I forgot what I wrote and then got some MASSIVE writer's block and I know that's no excuse but PLEASE forgive me?**


End file.
